Island Adventure
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Axel and Demyx are having a week off and they head out of the castle by a Gummiship. The result is that they end into a deserted island where the powers doesn't work and their only way out gets stolen. How are they going to survive?
1. Things Go Wrong

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and .Dance for their help!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

Things Go Wrong

"It's all your fault!"

"Fine! You've been blaming me for the past half an hour so I guess I'm finally realizing this shit!"

"Then what are you going to do for it, huh?"

"I don't know… Maybe this…"

Demyx took off of his cloak after checking its pockets. There didn't seem to be anything else of important than a small picture. Demyx put the picture to his pant pockets. Axel watched angrily at his doing. "The hell are you doing?" He barked while glaring at the Nocturne. Demyx didn't answer. He put the cloak to the sand and started to gather bigger rocks around it. Axel just kept on watching.

Demyx glanced once at Axel without a word. After that he walked to the start of a close by jungle and dragged several branches, sticks and lots of leaves back to the circle of rocks. He dropped them all into the middle of the place over his cloak.

They had come nearly an hour before to the small island. The duo had finally got some time off from the Organization and had decided to leave the castle behind for their vacation. They had taken up a Gummiship from Demyx's request and started to fly in the space.

They had flew around the space over a day before Demyx pointed to a world. "Look at that! You think we could check it?" He questioned eagerly. Axel shrugged but moved the space ship towards the world. Demyx nearly squealed.

Out of the space it looked to be perfect. Nice jungle in middle of ocean. Calm and beautiful. The jungle was surrounded by a nice looking beach.

They landed and Demyx nearly bounced out of the ship. He took once a deep breath and looked around. "Come on, Ax! Let's check it out!" Demyx chirped and walked towards the ocean. Axel sighed but kept on smiling. He followed his friend but then things went wrong.

A small group of people dashed out of the jungle. Demyx shrieked when he saw them. Axel was slightly shocked and tried to call his Chakrams out but nothing. He glanced shocked at his hands before trying again.

The group of people had torn clothes, messed up hair and they didn't seem to give a damn about the two newcomers. They ran straight to the Gummiship. Axel shouted angrily at them and dashed against them. Yet, the group was more than eager to take over the ship than fight. Demyx just watched horrified about the whole thing and before they even realized… The Gummiship took off back to the space.

Axel was sitting on the sand and stared angrily after their lost ship. "Fuck that! Xemnas isn't going to like this…" He grumbled and turned to look at Demyx. The Nocturne recoiled backwards a little. "And why the heck you didn't help, huh?" The Flurry screamed.

Demyx gulped but didn't answer. Axel kept on grumbling for a while before standing up and brushing the sand off. He sighed and raised his hand to create a dark portal… But like with his Chakrams, the portal didn't come. Axel stared shocked before getting even madder and trying time after time again without succeeding. "God damn it!" He screamed and glared at Demyx.

"It's your fault! You just had to suggest this shitty place!" Axel shouted and started to walk towards the Nocturne. Demyx gulped and backed off. "Fix this shit! Now!" Axel shouted.

Demyx kept on backing off and stumbled. He fell to the ground. "I can't…" He whispered. Axel walked in front of him and stared angrily at him. "You were the one guiding the Gummiship…" Demyx whispered. The Nocturne feared a little that Axel would attack on him or something.

Axel growled and turned around. He walked off but started to shout his blames on the Nocturne. Demyx sighed. He shouted once in a while back but mostly he just took up on all of the things that the Flurry shot at him.

And now he was trying to start up a fire. Axel watched little interested about Demyx's work on moving two sticks against each other. "What are you doing?" He asked once again. Demyx sighed.

"…Fire…" He whispered quietly. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Let me…" He growled and snapped his fingers but nothing happened. Axel screamed in frustration and kicked the sand.

"Hey!" Demyx exclaimed while trying to block the flying sand. Axel didn't listen. He just sat down without giving any notion to the Nocturne. Demyx sighed while he tried to take some of the sand off of his eyes. He wasn't going to start crying or complaining since he feared that he'd just get Axel even madder at him.

After nearly half an hour of working with the fire, Demyx finally managed on it. He smiled and started to tend the small burning leaves. Axel glared at him yet Demyx didn't let that bother him.

Once the fire was fully burning, he stood up and fetched more of branches, sticks and leaves for the fire. The night was falling and Demyx trembled a little. He tried to stay as close to fire as he could. Axel still didn't acknowledge him. He just stood next to the fire and stared into it.

The Flurry was still wearing his cloak but Demyx only had his shoes, pants, cloves and a black T-shirt. The Nocturne glanced once at Axel but didn't say anything. Demyx stood up after a while and walked back to the jungle.

Axel watched his work while Demyx tried to gather some food from the jungle. It wasn't much since he couldn't get too high into the huge trees. Axel laughed few times when Demyx tried to climb up to a banana tree and fell down from half way… But Demyx didn't complain. He just lay on the ground for a while to catch his breath before sitting up. _"I'm glad he's having fun with my misfortune…"_ He thought sadly.

Finally Demyx managed to bring some food. He was going to share it at first but eventually just dropped it next to the Flurry. Demyx only walked back to his place and started to rub his arms. He was more of cold than hungry in the end. Axel watched him but didn't say a thing nor did he offer any of the food for the Nocturne.

Sometime during the night they fell asleep but Demyx was the first to wake in the morning. The first thing he did was to tend the nearly died fire. After that he left to find some food. When he came back with armful of fruits, the Flurry had already waked up. They didn't say a thing. Demyx only dropped the food next to Axel.

The Flurry started to eat and watched at the Nocturne. "Aren't ya gonna eat?" He questioned. Demyx glanced at him and shook his head.

"Not hungry…" The Nocturne whispered quietly. Axel only nodded. Demyx sighed and glanced to the sea. "I'll go to swim…" He whispered and didn't wait for answer. He just stood up and walked to the ocean. Axel watched him without a word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!


	2. Change For Better

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

Change For Better

"Demyx!" Axel screamed when the Nocturne was close to the water. Demyx was quite shocked and he turned to look at Axel. "Remember that you can't control the water. You'll drown if you try to breath underwater." He advised. Demyx only nodded before continuing his way. _"Why the hell I said that?"_ Axel wondered little angrily. _"It's his fault we're stuck in here without any of chances for help…"_

Demyx didn't dive into the water but swam as far as he could get. _"He probably wouldn't care if I did drown… Then again it would be freaking ironic to die on my own element…"_ Demyx thought sadly before diving.

For a while he did manage to swim without problems. But then things went wrong. He was getting little happier and forgot Axel's warning. The Nocturne dived deep and tried to breathe only to freak out when he realized to be more of drowning than breathing.

Demyx shot up in panic. He started to cough straight off when he broke the surface. But the waves crashed on him and nearly drowned him whole time.

Axel watched Demyx's going slightly worriedly. When he noticed that Demyx was in trouble, he just took the cloak off and ran into the ocean. Without hesitation he swam to the Nocturne and started to drag the coughing water wielder out of the water. "God damn it, Demyx! I told you can't breathe underwater!" Axel screamed when he got the Nocturne out of the water.

Demyx coughed few more times before calming down. "Yeah… I know…" He whispered while lying on the sand. "Why did you save me, huh?" Demyx asked sadly and looked at Axel. The Flurry glared at him.

"I don't know but don't wait me to do it again." He grumbled, stood up and walked to the fire. Demyx watched him sadly before finally sitting up and facing the ocean again. Axel put the cloak back on and went as close to the fire as he could. "Stupid Nocturne…" He muttered and glanced at Demyx.

Demyx sighed and walked to the fire. He glanced at the fire and then at the current amount of branches and other burnable stuff. "I'll fetch more…" The Nocturne whispered before heading towards the jungle. Axel didn't say a thing.

Demyx made several trips to the jungle to gather what they needed. He ate a little but most of the food he brought to Axel. The Flurry couldn't understand why Demyx didn't take anything for himself but he wasn't going to ask about it. "They won't search for us for a week or so…" Demyx whispered quietly before sighing. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I know that." He grumbled and glanced at the Nocturne. Demyx flinched slightly but mostly he was trembling in the cold night air. "Demyx?" Axel questioned quietly.

Demyx flinched again and he looked at Axel. "Yeah?" He whispered slightly worriedly. He feared that Axel would start to bark at him again if he did something wrong.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked. Demyx only nodded.

"Yeah… Don't worry 'bout me…" He replied with a whisper and turned his gaze off of Axel. He stared into the fire which wasn't in the end giving much of warmth for him. And he didn't dare to go any closer to the fire.

"If you're alright then why do you keep trembling?" Axel inquired. He wasn't sure why he kept on prompting the question. Demyx sighed.

"It doesn't matter…" He answered but didn't look at Axel. "Like I said, don't worry about me… I'll be fine…" Demyx continued slightly hesitantly. Axel sighed

The Flurry had no idea why he cared. Sure, he had known Demyx for nearly whole the time the Nocturne had been in the Organization and on that way they were friends. But, it was Demyx's fault they were trapped in that darn island without a way of getting away. And they'd have to be there at least for a week or longer.

Axel shook his head and walked next to Demyx. The Nocturne flinched slightly but Axel ignored it. He sat next to Demyx and hugged him. Demyx stiffened out of shock and slight fear. He shut his eyes tightly. "Calm down, I'm not gonna kill you." Axel told him slightly annoyed. Demyx gulped but relaxed slightly.

The Flurry started to run his hands up and down around the trembling musician. "Tell me one thing, Demyx." Axel whispered and Demyx only nodded to show he was listening. "Why did you burn your cloak?" Axel questioned slightly puzzled.

Demyx sighed. "I needed something to start the fire." He whispered and leaned slightly against Axel. The Flurry was still lot warmer than normal people even though he couldn't control his element in there. Axel only nodded but still couldn't understand Demyx's logic behind burning the cloak.

At next morning Demyx woke up in Axel's arms. He smiled little and sighed happily. Maybe all wasn't as badly as it could be. Maybe they could take this as camping and maybe things could start to go better.

It didn't take long before Axel yawned, sat up and stretched a little. Demyx carefully pulled off and sat on the sand not too far from Axel. The Flurry looked at his friend with a smile. "I think we should start to work together…" Axel whispered.

Demyx blinked in slight shock and looked at Axel. The fire wielder smiled and nodded. "Yeah… Listen, we'll be stuck in here at least for a week, maybe longer… So, blaming and putting you to do all of things isn't going to be a good idea." He kept on talking.

Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yeah… Um… Thanks for last night…" Demyx whispered. Axel chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry for my idiotic words and stuff. It wasn't your fault." Axel replied little nervously. "You think you could forgive me?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx smiled and without warning, he hugged Axel.

"Of course I can!" He half shouted happily. Axel laughed but hugged the Nocturne.

"I'm glad of that." He whispered and pulled them apart. "So… What's on the list of doing that we'll survive in here?" Axel questioned with a grin. Demyx blinked and started to think.

"Hmm… That's really good question…" The Nocturne whispered before he already smiled. "We need shelter, keep the fire alive and food!" He chirped. Axel nodded.

"You got idea for how to handle that?" The Flurry inquired and Demyx nodded. "Well, don't hold it in!" He laughed. Demyx blushed a little.

"We need really thick branches, lots of leaves and maybe some clay for our shelter. Food can be fetched from the jungle and from the ocean… That is if you're willing to eat fish…" Demyx started with a wondering look on his face. Axel nodded.

"Sounds good, though how about we'd check the jungle in case of a cave or something." Axel suggested. Demyx nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that sounds good. If there isn't such a place we gotta create one." He replied and Axel nodded. "So, let's go!" Demyx half shouted and stood up while dragging Axel with him. "To the jungle!" He exclaimed and Axel laughed while following the Nocturne into the jungle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!

Me: You don't need logic to understand Demyx.

Demyx: Hey! *pouts*

Me and Axel: *chuckles*

Me: Anyone guessing where Demyx's last little exclaim came from?


	3. Jungle And Start Of Shelter

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

Jungle and the Star of The Shelter

The jungle was huge. Most of the big trees weren't letting any of sunlight come to the ground. The bushes and other plants were lot bigger than what Demyx or Axel had ever seen before. The two Nobodies walked in silence through the jungle.

Demyx yelped a little when Axel laid a hand on his shoulder. "Shh! Listen." Axel whispered. Demyx took few fast breaths before calming down and listening. "I think I hear evening meal…" Axel whispered with a grin. Demyx frowned at him while Axel took the lead.

The duo continued their way to a small clearing. In middle of the grass field was several hogs. Demyx watched in awe at the wild pigs. Axel grinned and was just going to sneak closer when Demyx stopped him. "Wait." Demyx whispered.

Axel sighed, frowned and turned to look at Demyx. "We don't have weapons…" Demyx answered little ashamed. Axel blinked in surprise before glancing to the pigs and back to Demyx.

"Damn… You're right." Axel replied in defeat. Demyx sighed.

"I'm sorry…" The Nocturne whispered but Axel shook his head.

"Don't be. Besides… We were searching for place to stay instead of food." Axel answered and stood up fully. Demyx followed his example and they continued back into the jungle.

When the evening started to fall, they were back to the shore. "Guess there isn't any of small mountains or such." Demyx whispered little sadly. Axel only shrugged and sat next to the died fire. Demyx put some branches and leaves into the middle of the rocks before taking two sticks and started to try and get the fire back. Axel watched quite amazed at Demyx's work.

"How do you do that?" Axel questioned after Demyx got the fire going. Demyx blinked few times in surprise and turned to look at Axel.

"Do what?" Demyx questioned slightly frowning.

Axel pointed to the fire. "Getting the fire started." He replied. Demyx smiled little sadly.

"It's something I learned before I lost my heart." Demyx whispered with a sad sigh. Axel looked little confused at Demyx. Demyx chuckled a little. "I lived some times in close by forest and had to learn to live in there." The Nocturne explained.

"Oh…"

"It was quite fun actually…" The musician continued and closed his eyes. "I mostly lived by the berries and few fruits I found as well as by fish from the close by lake. I created my own little shelter…" Demyx whispered with a small smile. Axel only nodded.

"I camped few times with my older brother but didn't really give a damn 'bout it." Axel stated little sheepishly. Demyx chuckled.

"So, it looks like I know more than you, huh?" He questioned with a grin. Axel blushed a little but nodded.

"I guess so…" The Flurry whispered. Demyx laughed and hugged the fire wielder.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you if you want!" Demyx chirped. Axel laughed but nodded.

"Sounds good. So, since you know how to camp in wilderness… What are we up for now?" Axel questioned smiling. Demyx frowned a little and started to think.

"Well… Now it's little too late but tomorrow we should start with doing a small shelter for us. Then food and keep the fire alive…" Demyx started to list and Axel listened carefully. "But… Don't worry!" Demyx chirped and smiled brightly at Axel. "I'll teach and do most of stuff!"

Axel laughed and ruffled Demyx's hair a little while earning a slight yelp from his friend. "Okay… Now, how about we'd take some rest, huh?" He continued with a smile. Demyx nodded and leaned against Axel while yawning a little. Axel sighed happily and circled his arms around the musician before lying down. It didn't take long before both of them were asleep.

The morning rose brightly. Demyx yawned a little and carefully sat up. Axel was still asleep and Demyx smiled a little. "Okay… Let's start this…" The young musician whispered before standing up and going into the jungle to fetch what he needed for their new shelter.

When Axel finally woke up, Demyx had been working for few hours already. "Morning sleepy-head!" Demyx chirped while tying a green rope to keep two huge barks together.

"Morning…." Axel replied and stretched a little. He kept watching at his friend before standing up and walking closer. "What are you doing?" Axel questioned little puzzled.

Demyx chuckled. "Our shelter." The Nocturne replied while taking up the next long green rope and moving to next part to tie it into. "If you want to help, I'd love it if you went to fetch more of vines for me." Demyx stated with a slight grin.

"Vines?" Axel questioned. "I did wonder where you found those ropes." He continued before nodding and leaving into the jungle. Demyx glanced after him but smiled anyways.

The Flurry came back quite soon with few and quite short vines. "I think I'm needing some help with this…." He muttered little sheepishly. Demyx chuckled while taking the vines from him.

"Not really…" The musician replied and tied three of the short vines together. After that he tied them into the framework he was doing. Axel just watched little amazed. Demyx chuckled. "You gonna keep on watching or you gonna fetch more vines so I can get this done?" He questioned without looking at the Flurry.

Axel was little surprised but he chuckled quite soon. "I guess I should head to fetch more vines so we could get that ready before evening, huh?" He asked and Demyx nodded.

"It's not that of important… At least not yet. There is heading a nice little storm inside of few days but we should have this day and tomorrow without rain." Demyx stated.

Axel stopped walking and turned around. "…A storm…?" He questioned little worriedly. Demyx only nodded. Axel gulped. "How bad?"

The Nocturne shrugged. "Not sure. Can't fully get things out since I can't control my element. I can just say what I'm given as information but I can't control it."

Axel was quiet for a while. "…Is our little shelter going to hold it?" He finally questioned. Demyx shrugged again.

"It won't as long as I'm not having enough of vines to tie these together." He replied with a slight grin. That got Axel to work. He nearly ran into the jungle to gather vines. Demyx chuckled a little while keeping on tying the vines into the framework.

After the redhead came back for fourth time of bringing the vines he had gathered, he sat down next to the musician with a sigh. Demyx glanced at him without a word. "Can I ask something?" Axel questioned while lying down on the sand. Demyx only nodded without stopping his work. "When the heck are we gonna eat?"

Demyx chuckled and pointed to the fire. Axel rose up a little and glanced to the small campfire. He was quite startled to notice two quite big fishes being over the fire. Axel blinked few times. "When…?" He started but didn't get any further.

"During your last visit into the jungle. Thought to take a short break. I hope you don't mind fish." The musician replied. Axel was quiet for a while and glanced from the Nocturne into the fire and back. Demyx sighed, put the framework carefully to the sand and stretched. "If you're not happy with fish, I think I can go and fetch something else too… Like fruits." He continued little worriedly.

Axel chuckled. "Fish sounds good." He stated with a smile. Demyx sighed in relief.

"Glad to hear that. I was getting little worried." He chuckled. Axel nodded and gave a fast hug to the Nocturne. Demyx sighed with a smile.

Axel pulled off, stretched and sat up. "So… When are those going to be ready?" He questioned. Demyx chuckled but stood up too. They walked to the fire and Demyx checked the fishes before taking them off.

"I'd say they're ready now." He stated and sat down after taking the horizontal stick off. "We'll be needing it more often…" The musician whispered and Axel only nodded. The duo ate in silence.

After the small dinner they both walked into the jungle. "Help me up there." Demyx whispered and started to climb up into a quite high tree. Axel was little worried but did help the musician up. "I need longer vines for the next part of our shelter." The Nocturne explained before reaching the top of the tree. Axel only nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!


	4. Slight Trouble

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

Slight Trouble

Axel lowered himself back into the ground but kept on watching his friend work with the vines. "If we're lucky, I'll get most of the shelter done today." Demyx called out with a slight smile. Axel only nodded. He was little fearful about the height of the tree. The water wielder glanced down to the worrying redhead and chuckled. "I'm not gonna fall, Ax."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Axel grumbled.

"Catch!" Demyx called and dropped a ball of long vine. Axel was little surprised but did manage to catch it. The Nocturne only chuckled before starting to work with the next long vine. Axel sighed and glanced up. "Just take it back to the small camp of ours and then come back. I'm not going anywhere from here." Demyx stated with a slight chuckle.

Axel grumbled but started to walk out of there. Demyx sighed and stood up to get higher on the tree. The Flurry dropped the ball of vines next to the framework and started his way back to the tree he had left the musician. The sudden scream got him to run.

Demyx had been reaching out to the end of the vine he was working with when a parrot flew right in front of him. The bird shrieked few times but it had already freaked the Sitarist. Demyx took a fast step backwards with a slight yelp before screaming. There had been nothing under his leg.

When Axel came back to the tree, he had hard time not to laugh. The musician was hanging from the tree, messed up on the long vine he had been gathering and didn't look too happy. While Axel burst into laughter, Demyx only snorted. "Glad you're having fun." He grumbled in the slightly difficult position.

Once Axel started to calm down, Demyx sighed. "If you're not having anything else to do, then you probably could actually help me down. This isn't exactly too comfortable place to be and I think I'm going to get my freaking shoulder dislodged." The musician grumbled in slight pain. Axel was little startled but real fast started to work.

The Flurry looked around in slight panic in search of something sharp. Eventually he gave up and started to climb up into the tree. "Just hang in there, Dem. I'll come up with something." Axel tried to calm the Nocturne. _"I just don't know what…."_ He wondered.

Axel reached the top of the tree quite soon and reached down to his friend. He carefully started to drag the vines up. Real soon the Nocturne was lying on the same branch as Axel was. The Flurry started to move the vines off of Demyx.

Luckily the situation had been handled quite fast. Demyx sighed in relief. "Thanks…" He whispered with a slight smile. Axel sighed too and nodded.

"You OK?" He questioned and Demyx nodded while checking his shoulders and working of his arms.

"Looks like it." He whispered. Axel sighed again with a nod. "Thanks again for getting me off of that." Demyx continued with a slight chuckled. Axel nodded and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"What did happen? You kept on telling that you wouldn't fall." Axel questioned with a slight smirk. Demyx chuckled little nervously.

"A small parrot surprised me…" Demyx explained nervously. Axel shook his head.

"Glad it wasn't worse." He whispered before starting to get down from the tree. Demyx sighed but nodded and dropped the long vine down before following Axel. They gathered the long vine and started to head back to small camp.

Demyx dropped the vine next to the first ball of vine and sat down. "Guess I should continue with this, eh?" He questioned while checking the current framework of their shelter. Axel sat down to other side of the framework.

"Can I help somehow?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx looked up and smiled before nodding.

"Actually I think you could. There's two sets of long vines so we both can start working." He stated and started to show Axel what to do. The Nocturne tied the first end of the long rope to the left upper corner and moved the knot as close to the corner as possible. After that he started to round the vine around the whole framework on vertical manner. "Make it as tight as you can. The less there is holes the better it'll be." Demyx advised. Axel nodded and mimicked the Nocturne's work but handled it from the right side of the framework.

They worked in silence before running out of vines. "We're needing lot more of long vines before this is ready." He sighed. Axel wondered for a while before he opened his mouth.

"What comes after this part?" He questioned. Demyx sighed again.

"The next is fully my work." Demyx mumbled. Axel was little surprised. He frowned and looked at his friend.

"How's so?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx sighed again and stood up.

"We need clay and that's there." Demyx answered and pointed to the sea. Axel chuckled.

"Should've guessed." He mumbled and followed the Nocturne back into the jungle. "We'd better gather enough this time." He stated and Demyx nodded.

By the evening they had gotten quite far with their shelter. Demyx stretched and smiled a little. "Little bit more of vines and it'll be done quite soon." He stated and Axel nodded while mimicking Demyx.

"Yeah. It looks quite nice already, though." He replied. Demyx chuckled.

"Really now? I think that wouldn't hold much of whether yet." The Nocturne said. Axel grinned.

"Maybe so but it's quite far done already." Axel admired the work with a smile. "Anyway, how about you'd take a short rest and I'll continue with this?" The Flurry questioned. Demyx blinked few times.

"You sure?" The musician answered little frowning. Axel nodded and stood up.

"Of course. You've done quite a lot already. And I think I can handle the rest of this part." Axel stated. Demyx sighed but nodded. He lay down on the sand and smiled.

"If you say so." He whispered. Axel chuckled and headed back to the jungle. Demyx watched after him for a while before actually sitting up. He started to think while looking around. Suddenly he grinned and stood up quite soon.

When Axel finally came back with a long ball of vine, he was quite surprised to find Demyx working with something again. "Dem? What are you doing?" Axel questioned little puzzled while dropping the vine-ball down. Demyx chuckled and looked up from his work.

"I'm doing a basket out of reed." Demyx replied with a smile before looking back down to his work. Axel was quite confused.

"Why?" Was the only thing that came to the Flurry's mind.

Demyx chuckled again. "Simple. I need something where I can put the clay. It would be useless to keep on going to water and back while putting the small amount of clay I find on our shelter." The musician explained. Axel nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." He replied and Demyx nodded happily. They worked in silence for a while before Axel was quite surprised by Demyx's whistling. The Flurry watched his friend for a while before chuckling. He had wondered how long the musician could go without any kind of music. "Got little quiet in here, huh?" Axel questioned with a grin.

Demyx was startled a little before he chuckled. "I guess… I hope this doesn't bother you, though." He continued and glanced at Axel.

"Not at all. Just keep up with the music, Dem." The redhead replied with a smile. Demyx smiled too and started to whistle again.

Just a while before the night, the shelter's current part was done. Demyx smiled while checking the work. "Looks amazing. Now we're missing clay and leaves from it." He muttered. Axel frowned a little.

"Leaves?" He questioned and Demyx nodded.

"So it'll be fully working. Keeping rain off and all that." He answered with a nod. "But, we can do that tomorrow. Now it would be good idea to get some food and sleep, don't ya think?" The musician continued.

Axel chuckled but nodded. "So, what's on the menu for tonight's food?" He questioned. Demyx chuckled.

"Snails?" He replied. Axel scowled but Demyx started to laugh. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" He nearly shouted. The Flurry glared at him.

"That wasn't funny at all…" He muttered while Demyx still chuckled and walked to the fire.

"It's just fruits for now." The Nocturne continued and offered few bananas and coconuts to Axel. The fire wielder took them happily. After the small evening meal, Demyx snuggled close to the fire wielder and was quite soon asleep. Axel held the Nocturne close while lying down to the sand and being as close to the fire as he dared without fearing to hurt the musician.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!


	5. Realization

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

Realization

On the next morning, Axel woke up to the sound of something diving into the water. He sat up while stretching. "Dem?" He called but didn't get any answers. The Flurry looked around before glancing towards the ocean.

Close to the shore were three baskets. Axel was little surprised and decided to go check them out since he knew Demyx wouldn't just leave them in there. When he got close enough, he noticed that the two first ones were full of clay. _"He must be handling the second part of the shelter… Well, third in reality."_ Axel thought before sitting down to the close by rock to wait for Demyx to surface.

It didn't take long before the musician did come up. He dragged a basket full of clay to the shore before nearly collapsing to the sand. "Demyx!" Axel nearly shouted and took a short sprint to the tired Nocturne. Demyx pulled himself upwards a little and smiled.

"Hey…" He whispered before Axel kneeled next to him.

"You OK?" The fire wielder questioned straight off. Demyx nodded.

"Little tired but yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Axel sighed in relief. "I'm not hit by anything, Ax. I'm just tired." Demyx stated with a slight grin. Axel chuckled.

"Glad to hear that. You really shouldn't work yourself off like this." Axel replied while standing up and sitting to the rock behind him. Demyx sighed.

"I know but the storm's coming and the faster we get the shelter done, the better." The musician whispered. Axel sighed.

"How can I help then?" The Flurry questioned. Demyx smiled a little and looked at the redhead.

"Um…." The Nocturne hesitated a little. Axel rolled his eyes.

"You said it yourself. The faster it's done, the better. So, how can I help?" Axel replied slightly annoyed. Demyx sighed and sat up while leaning against the rock. "Demyx?" The Flurry questioned.

Demyx took once a deep breath before standing up. "I'll show you." He stated, took one of the three baskets full of clay and walked to the framework. The musician dropped the basket next to the framework and went to fetch some leaves. The Nocturne gathered as much as he could before returning to the undone shelter.

After that Demyx carefully put some clay on the vines before starting to put the leaves on the clay. "Clay keeps it firm. The leaves keep the water out." Demyx explained. "Once the first level of leaves is done, it would be good idea to make more. The more, the firmer." The Nocturne continued.

Axel looked little hesitant about the work. Demyx sighed. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Demyx whispered while heading back to the shore. Axel glanced from Demyx to the framework and back. While Demyx took up the last empty basked and dived into the ocean, Axel did his decision. He kneeled down next to the framework and started to work as Demyx had shown him.

Even if Demyx couldn't breathe underwater, he could hold his breath lot longer than anyone else. When the Nocturne came back to the shore with the full basket, Axel was waiting there. "Ya know, keep breaks once in a while but we'll be needing lot of clay to get that thing done." The Flurry stated with a grin. Demyx blinked at him few times before glancing at the framework.

The Nocturne chuckled. "I knew you'd do the right choice." He whispered with a smile. Axel chuckled.

"I'll work on the shelter, you fetch the clay. Just don't overdo yourself." Axel warned before taking up two baskets of clay and heading back to the framework. Demyx chuckled.

"You got it, boss." He whispered before taking the empty basket and dived back into the ocean.

The two of them worked hard. Demyx took short breaks once in a while but kept going back to the sea quite often. Axel was little worried about the musician since the water could be quite cold. Yet, Demyx kept on telling that all was fine. Axel couldn't really do much about it and he kept on working his part of the shelter. And by the evening, the Flurry had gotten two levels done.

Demyx nearly crashed next to the Flurry. "The water's getting too cold for me to stay in there…" He whispered while closing his eyes and trying to even his breathing. Axel was quite worried about the Nocturne.

"You OK?" He questioned even though he knew the answer already. Demyx waved his hand a little trying to dismiss the question.

"I'm fine. Just little tired." The musician replied. Axel sighed. Real fast he pulled the Sitarist up from the sand. Demyx yelped but Axel was lot faster and stronger. The Nocturne didn't even have the strength to even try to fight back. The Flurry dragged him close to the fire.

"You're nearly fully blue, Demmy…" Axel whispered while carefully wrapping his own coat around the slightly trembling musician. Demyx sighed and leaned closer to Axel. And before the fire wielder even realized it, Demyx had already fallen asleep. The Flurry sighed but kept on working to keep the Nocturne warm.

When Demyx finally woke up, Axel had been up for quite some time already. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Axel questioned while the Sitarist sat up. He yawned a little before stretching.

"Sorry… Didn't think I was that tired last night…" The musician replied sheepishly. Axel shook his head. "Um… You think I could eat something?" Demyx asked little blushing.

Axel laughed and pointed next to the musician. "I kinda guessed you'd be hungry." He stated. Demyx chuckled and nodded. Axel lay down on the sand while watching the Nocturne. "So, what's next on the list of doing?" He questioned.

Demyx was quiet for a while. He glanced at their shelter before looking around. "Well… We need a good place for our shelter. Somewhere where it'll stay firmly and gives the protection." Demyx mused. Axel nodded and looked around on the beach.

After a while they walked to the shelter they had already done. "You've done great work, Ax." Demyx complimented with a smile. Axel chuckled little nervously.

"You were amazing teacher." He replied. Demyx blushed a little but thanked. "So… Where should we put it?" The Flurry continued. Demyx started to think while looking around again.

Suddenly the musician sighed. "I'm such an idiot…" He muttered little defeated. Axel was quite surprised.

"Uh… Dem?" He questioned. Demyx sat down and shook his head.

"We got one part done but it's not much of shelter in the end. We'd need more than one part of this…" He muttered. Axel gulped.

"And the storm?" He questioned worriedly.

"Coming." Demyx replied and glanced to the ocean. Suddenly something came to his mind. "Come on, maybe one thing could still work…" The Sitarist stated, took the shelter up and started to head towards the jungle. Axel frowned but followed the musician.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!


	6. The First Storm

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

The First Storm

"I got an idea that might work." Demyx said while walking through the jungle. Axel didn't say anything, just waited for the Nocturne to continue. "I noticed something few days ago while we fetched the vines. It just might work…" Demyx continued. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Axel.

"What did you see, then?" Axel questioned. Demyx smiled a little.

"You'll see." He replied and kept on guiding the Flurry. Suddenly they stopped and the musician nodded to a small hole in the ground. "I guess the earlier guys used that as a trap for some of the animals in here. If we're lucky, we can use that place." Demyx stated.

Axel looked down to the hole. "And how you think that'll help?" He asked little frowning. Demyx sighed before looking around. The wind started to pick up and he could feel the salty air closer.

"There's no time to wonder, Axel. You want shelter, right? This is the only thing I can come up right now." Demyx stated. "Go down there. I'll lower the shelter we've done and try to get it as tightly on the hole as possible." He explained. Axel looked at him little worriedly.

"And what about you? I'm not going to leave you up in here." Axel stated while crossing his arms. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"I'll follow. I'll make a small hole to one side between the shelter and the wall. Then we fill it again." Demyx explained. Axel thought for a while before agreeing into the plan.

"This'd better work." Axel muttered while going into the hole. Demyx looked around in slight worry before giving the shelter to Axel. The musician carefully walked on the leaves to get it as tight as possible before starting to dig his way through.

Axel helped the Nocturne through the hole and they filled it. Demyx trembled a little while leaning against the closest wall and sitting down. Axel's green eyes shined a little in the dark but wasn't much of help. "Damn dark… Should've gotten something for light." Axel muttered. Demyx didn't answer. He kept his eyes closed while trying to calm down. "Demyx?" Axel called but didn't get an answer.

Carefully Axel tried his way around. Demyx shrieked a little when Axel touched his shoulder. "Calm down, Dem, it's just me." Axel stated. Demyx sighed but kept on trembling. Axel was getting a little worried. "You OK, Dem?" He questioned quietly but Demyx shook his head.

"Um… Now's probably wrong time to tell that I'm scared of dark…" Demyx whispered with shaking voice. Axel was little surprised but before he could say a word, they heard the first thunder of the storm before the hard rain fell down.

Demyx started to shake even more. Axel sighed and carefully hugged the trembling musician. "It'll be OK, Demmy. Don't worry." He whispered but wasn't too sure about his own words. Demyx kept his eyes tightly shut and trembled quite badly. Axel looked around but couldn't see anything in the darkness. He kept on running his hands around the trembling musician while quietly whispering encouraging words to him.

Slowly the thunder silenced and left only the rain behind. Demyx started really slowly to relax while listening to the sound of the rain. It didn't take long before Demyx had fully calmed down and fallen asleep. Axel didn't really care. He was glad that Demyx had finally calmed down and peacefully sleeping. The Flurry smiled and closed his eyes while trying to calm down by himself too.

Their small hideout had held. Once both of the Nobodies had woken up, the first thing was to try and get their way out. Demyx still trembled in the dark but knew there was nothing to harm him. "Just stand in the side, Ax… There might come a little of water…" Demyx whispered with still trembling voice. Axel sighed.

The Flurry didn't like to hear the musician so scared. During the last several days, the redhead had started to like the water wielding musician even more. It wasn't love but he felt like the two of them would be real close brothers.

Demyx dug as hard as he could on the ground before slightly shrieking. Axel was little startled but he could hear the water falling into their small hideout. "Sorry…" Demyx whispered a little ashamed. Axel chuckled.

"Don't say that. We'll get out soon." The Flurry stated with a smile and walked next to Demyx. The small river of water had stopped. "I'll help you up. Then you'll help me up and we take this thing off. Got it memorized?" Axel stated. Demyx chuckled a little but nodded. "Good."

The Flurry helped the musician to his shoulders and it didn't take long before Demyx pulled himself out of the hole. Demyx held his hand to Axel who gladly took it. The musician pulled the fire wielder up and out of the hole. After that they took the small shelter off of the hole. "It's quite funny how far teamwork can get you." Axel mused with a grin. Demyx chuckled a little.

They walked in silence back to the shore. Demyx sat down next to the died fire. "We gotta start it again…" He muttered before going to fetch braches and leaves for the fire. Axel dropped the shelter to the sand and sat down next to it. The musician came back quite soon and dropped the branches and leaves into the sand. Carefully he started to gather rocks around it.

Axel watched his working for a while without a word. "Dem…" Axel called. Demyx only nodded to show he was listening. "Why do we need the fire?" The Flurry questioned little puzzled. Demyx chuckled.

"They'll be searching for us sooner or later. It'll help if there's a fire to signal our place." The Nocturne explained. Axel only nodded quietly. "Plus the nights are going to be cold in here…" Demyx continued with a grin. Axel chuckled a little but nodded again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!


	7. Slight Fight And Homesickness

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

Slight Fight and Homesickness

For the next several days the two of them worked with next parts of their shelter. "We need the floor, ceiling, two more walls and a door." Demyx stated with a grin. Axel looked at him little puzzled.

"The hell? You think we're gonna stay and live in here for the rest our non-existent lives?" Axel questioned slightly worriedly while wondering if the Nocturne had actually got sunstroke. Demyx chuckled and shook his head.

"Unless you want to live with me in that dark small hole we used few nights ago, then fine. Don't work on this. But I don't think we'll be found for few weeks yet." Demyx replied with a grin. Axel just stared at him. The Sitarist glanced at the Flurry before sighing. "One, nothing of Nobody stuff works in here, so I don't think Zexion to sniff us out. Two, the Gummi Ship could be anywhere and three, the baddies could have emptied the information where the ship has been. Not to mention as a four, that we don't have our phones or anything else to help others to find us."

Axel still stared at him. Demyx shook his head. "And I want to make my life enough comfortable in here since I don't know when I'd get the hell out of here." He continued without glancing at the fire wielder. The musician just kept on working with the next part of their shelter.

Axel was silent for quite long. He did continue to help the Nocturne with the next parts of their shelter before sighing. "You really think they won't come here for a long while?" Axel questioned little worriedly. Demyx sighed.

"I don't know. They can come today, tomorrow, over tomorrow or then after a freaking months! I don't know!" Demyx barked while stopping his work. "You've kept on asking that time after time again! And I don't know, Axel! You're the superior in here, not me!" Demyx shouted while standing up.

The Flurry was little startled but he was more worried for the Nocturne who already had tears in his eyes. "…Demyx…" Axel started but Demyx cut him short.

"Just don't! I'm just trying to get us to survive in here and I don't have any answers to your questions!" The Nocturne snapped before turning around and heading into the jungle. The Flurry watched after the musician for a while before sighing. He really hadn't meant anything bad but the questions just kept on coming.

Demyx didn't know where he was heading into. He just kept on walking until he was sure to be far enough from Axel. The Sitarist leaned against the closest tree and slid down while crying. "I miss home…" He whispered to no-one before continuing:"…And my Sitar…"

Axel was getting worried. The musician hadn't come back and it had been few hours. They needed the whole shelter since according to Demyx, there was new storm coming. So, Axel couldn't leave his work but at the same time he wanted to head to search for the musician. Eventually Axel sighed, put the current framework down and left towards the jungle calling the Nocturne's name.

Demyx was slightly trembling in the one and same place he had come to. He still kept sobbing even though the tears had ended a long time ago. The young Sitarist was quite surprised when he heard Axel calling him. _"What he wants? Can't I just stay out of his sight for a while at least?"_ Demyx thought miserably without giving any notion for Axel about his whereabouts.

The Flurry was quite surprised to find the musician trembling and sobbing against a huge coconut tree. "Demyx?" Axel whispered while sitting next to Demyx and hugging him. The second Demyx felt Axel's warmth, he started to cry again. "What's wrong, Dem? You're not hurt, are ya?" Axel asked even more worried. Demyx only shook his head.

After a while the Nocturne eventually started to calm down but he was still slightly trembling out of cold. "I'm sorry…" Demyx whispered quietly while trying to dry the tears. Axel sighed and hugged the musician close again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Axel whispered. Demyx sighed and stared at the ground not too far from them. "C'mon, Dem. What's wrong?" The Flurry questioned again. The Nocturne took once a deep breath before pulling off of Axel a little.

"I miss home…." Demyx whispered. Axel was little startled and gulped once.

"Um…. The Castle That Never Was or real home with hearts?" Axel questioned little worriedly. Demyx sighed and closed his eyes.

"The Castle…. And my Sitar…" The musician replied quietly. Axel sighed in relief.

"You're not the only one. I want to get back too…" The Flurry whispered quietly. Demyx glanced at the fire wielder with a sad smile before nodding.

"Maybe we should handle the shelter to end, don't ya think?" Demyx said quietly while standing up. Axel nodded and followed the young musician back to the shore. "Ax…" Demyx called after a while. Axel glanced at him. "I'm sorry 'bout my break down." The Nocturne whispered.

Axel chuckled. "Don't worry 'bout it. Let's just get this done and if we're lucky we'll get a nice little place to live in." Axel grinned. Demyx nodded with a slight smile. "By the way…. You missing anything else than just to get back home and your Sitar?" The Flurry questioned little worriedly.

Demyx sighed. "A lot of things. The others, my water powers and clones, different food…. Nearly anything and everything… You?" The Nocturne whispered sadly. Axel nodded.

"Yeah… Same here…." He replied quietly. Demyx just nodded. The rest of the day went in silence. Neither knew what to say.

Few days went past quite fast without much of trouble. They kept on working with the shelter and talked once in a while about one thing or other. "So, what do we do when these are ready?" Axel questioned while working with the tying of the vines.

"It depends. If we get them ready and no-one has come to save us, we handle the shelter to end. If we're saved, then we just hide them and leave them here." Demyx replied shrugging while standing up and stretching. "I fetch some more of vines."

"Be careful and don't get into too high trees." Axel replied with a grin. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing." He mumbled before heading towards the jungle. Axel chuckled and glanced after the Nocturne. Demyx didn't look back. He just kept on going into the jungle in search of vines hanging from the trees. "There gotta be more than what we've already used…" He mused without looking where he was going.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from below him. The Nocturne screamed while crashing into a slope. He kept on screaming while sliding down and trying desperately to stop the sliding. But he didn't have any luck with it. The young musician came to end of the slope and fell down to few rocks quite hard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!

Me: First cliffhanger!

Axel & Demyx: Yikes!


	8. Injured

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

Injured

The second Axel heard the scream, he forgot the shelter and ran into the jungle yelling out his friend's name. When the screaming ended, Axel's blood run cold in fear of losing the musician. Searching frantically around the jungle and screaming Demyx's name, he eventually came to the same area where Demyx had fallen.

The Nocturne looked up when he heard Axel's calls. "Axel!" Demyx screamed desperately trying to get his voice loud enough to be heard. "Be careful!" He shouted before wincing in pain and glancing around the sharp rocks.

Axel heard the Nocturne's shouting and nearly darted towards the voice. "Don't run, Axel! Take it easy or you'll end in here too!" Demyx screamed while trying to warn the Flurry about the fall. Axel did slow down his pace and did find the same slope Demyx had slid down.

"Dem? Are you down there?" Axel shouted worriedly. Demyx sighed in relief.

"Yeah!" The Nocturne replied and tried to get up but gasped in pain. Praying that Axel didn't hear it, he lowered himself back down on the ground.

"Are you OK?" Axel questioned worriedly. Demyx cursed silently but took a deep breath to calm down a little.

"I'm fine! I think I just sprained my angle or something. Just throw a vine or something and help me up!" Demyx called. He didn't want Axel to worry about him but he knew that Axel would be more than worried when he'd see how bad it was.

"Okay… Just hang in there, I'll be right back!" Axel shouted, pulled few of the bushes off of the way to know where to go before heading deeper into the jungle to find something worth of using.

Demyx sighed and closed his eyes. "Just take your time…" He whispered quietly but it didn't take long before Axel came back. The Flurry just kept on praying that the vine he found would be long and strong enough. Demyx wasn't sure if he heard Axel's voice but was little startled when the vine slightly touched his face.

"I found something, Dem! I hope it's long enough!" Axel called and threw the vine down while holding on to the other end. _"And I pray it holds your weight too…"_ The Flurry thought worriedly. The second he felt the vine get tight, Axel held on as hard as he could. _"Don't break, please…"_ He prayed quietly.

Demyx took a good grip on the vine and pulled himself upwards. It hurt a lot but the Nocturne didn't let go. "Axel, pull!" Demyx shouted knowing very well that he couldn't drag himself up from there. The Flurry did exactly as Demyx told him to. He started to pull on the vine as hard as he could and the vine did start to come slowly upwards.

When the injured Nocturne felt the end of the slope, he started to pull himself upwards with more force. With Axel's help he got up to the small edge and sat down. "Axel…" Demyx called and looked up. The Flurry nearly stared at him.

"Demyx…" He whispered in shock. "And you freaking said you'd be OK!" Axel nearly screamed in furry. Demyx flinched and lowered his gaze down. The Flurry nearly growled before sighing. "We gotta get you up from there…" He grumbled while looking around.

Demyx didn't have much of injuries besides his legs. There were going to be few bruises around the Nocturne's body but mostly what Axel did see was dirt and slight blood from Demyx's legs. The Flurry just thought it to be even worse than it actually was.

Axel pulled the vine up and tied it around far enough tree. Then he tied the other end around himself. Demyx was little worried when the vine was pulled away from him. "Don't do anything stupid, Demyx." Axel grumbled while carefully starting to lower down to the injured Nocturne.

Demyx stared little shocked at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Axel glared at Demyx once he got down. Carefully he helped the Nocturne up. "Hold on tight." The fire wielder muttered before starting to drag both of them up from the slope.

Luckily the vine did hold. Once up from the slope, Axel carefully lowered the musician to the ground. "And this'd better be the last time you lied to me, Demyx." Axel half growled while taking the vine off of around him. Demyx just sighed and kept his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want you to be worried…" The Nocturne whispered quietly. Axel just ignored him while starting to check the wounds. Demyx bit down to his lower lip to stop himself from hissing in pain while Axel carefully pulled Demyx's legs straight.

"If we're lucky, you don't have broken bones. I need a better place to check on the damage…" Axel stated while carefully taking the Sitarist up from the ground. Demyx only winced a little but kept his eyes closed. Axel sighed, took the long vine along and started to walk towards their little camping place.

Once they came out of the jungle, Axel carefully laid the injured Nocturne onto one of the shelter parts they had worked on. Demyx didn't want to show it but he was in lot of pain. "Just hang in there…" Axel whispered while starting to check the wounds better in the sunlight. Somewhere while Axel did his best to bandage the few deep wounds in Demyx's legs, the Nocturne fell unconscious out of the pain.

When Demyx finally woke up, the next day was already started a long time ago. He sat up little moaning. The Flurry was on his side in a second. "Take it easy… You probably should lay there for some time…" He whispered.

Demyx blinked few times while letting Axel to lower him back on the ground. "What…?" He started quietly but Axel cut him short.

"I'm using one of the shelter parts as your bed currently." The fire wielder chuckled. "Just take it easy. I can continue with our shelter but you need to rest." He continued with a sad smile. Demyx only nodded.

"I'm sorry, Axel…" Demyx whispered while opening his eyes and looking at the redhead. Axel shook his head.

"Don't be. Things happen. Luckily it's not that of bad." He stated. "You just lay there. The food's next to you if you get hungry." Axel continued. Demyx nodded before closing his eyes again to try and rest a little. Axel sighed little sadly while working on their shelter and keeping eye on the resting musician.

Strangely nothing happened for the next days. Demyx did inform that the new storm was getting closer which got Axel little worried. The shelter wasn't anywhere close to be finished and with only Axel working with it, it wouldn't be done in time. And currently Axel didn't want to worry the young musician about anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!


	9. The Second Storm

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

The Second Storm

Demyx had sat up little but not fully. He had his eyes closed and listened to the messages the wind brought to him in the salty and wet air. It was dead in the night and the Flurry was sleeping right next to the musician in attempt of keeping the slightly trembling Nocturne warm. "Axel…" Demyx whispered while opening his eyes and slightly shaking the redhead.

Axel only mumbled a little and Demyx pushed him little harder. "Axel, wake up!" Demyx nearly shouted in slight panic. Axel sighed and opened his eyes.

"What is it and why aren't ya lying down, huh?" Axel grumbled while sitting up. The young musician gulped and nodded towards the ocean. Axel sighed, rolled his eyes and glanced towards the ocean… And stared. "Oh shit…"

"It's worse than the earlier one…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel gulped. He glanced at Demyx and back at the sea. Demyx had closed his eyes once again. "It's… Three hours or so before it hits in here…" The Nocturne whispered.

"Um… Same place as last time…?" Axel questioned worriedly. Demyx shook his head.

"It won't hold. Last time we were lucky that there didn't come more of rain. It could've crashed the wall of our little shelter thingy we're doing and maybe drown us…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel gulped. This looked real bad. "What are we gonna do, Ax?" The musician whispered in fear.

The Flurry hugged the Nocturne. "Don't worry... We'll survive…" Axel replied while trying to sound lot more confident that what he felt. _"Somehow…"_ He thought grimly while looking around the beach in search of something that could help them on the situation. Suddenly something got into Axel's mind. "I got it!" He nearly shouted while startling the musician.

Demyx looked at the Flurry waiting for him to state his idea out. Axel grinned. "Wait here, I gotta go and check if I did see it right…" He whispered before bolting out of his place and into the dark jungle. Demyx didn't even have time to realize what was going on. He just sighed and looked towards the ocean praying they'd get into safety before the storm would crash into the island.

Axel kept on stumbling through the jungle while praying he was going into the right way. If he got lost now and the storm would hit on the island while he wasn't protecting the Nocturne… Axel could never forgive himself if something happened to Demyx and he'd survive without much of trouble. "Come on! I gotta find it!" Axel nearly screamed into the night before he fell to his back with a painful yelp. He had hit his face into something.

Axel grumbled and opened his eyes to see exactly what he had been searching for. "Yes!" He cheered and looked around. Now he only had few more problems left. He'd have to carry Demyx in here as well as the few shelter parts and get those tied tightly enough around the body of the palm tree that had funny looking way of growing.

The tree Axel had found and searched for was strange one. It started nicely like any other tree but suddenly made ninety degree turn to west. Then after two meters it moved back up before again going on horizontal way. It kept going like that all the way into the top.

The Flurry turned straight off around and dashed through the jungle back to the shore. "Demyx!" Axel shouted and nearly crashed with the Nocturne. Panting hard Axel helped the Nocturne up. The musician was too shocked to really protest at all. "I need little bit of your help on this…" Axel mumbled while getting the Sitarist to his back. He gave other one of the currently two fully done shelter parts to Demyx. "Hold on to that and don't let go…" Axel whispered while taking the other one and some long vine.

"And pray this works…" The Flurry stated before heading back into the dark jungle. Demyx held tight onto Axel while holding to the shelter part. The wind started to pick up and the rain started to fall. "Damn…" Axel muttered but at the time he wasn't worried for himself. The Flurry worried for his friend more than for his own life.

The walk back to the strange tree was harder and slower. Demyx wished he could've said what he wanted to say to the Flurry but kept his mouth shut. He really didn't want to start a fight then and there. And especially not since Axel had come back to fetch him.

Axel carefully put Demyx down and put the shelter parts against each other while starting to tie them together. Demyx watched for a while little puzzled before he realized what Axel had in mind. The Nocturne crawled out of the small shelter and glanced around. "Axel!" He called when he realized something. "Put the south side shelter piece against the close by trees and jam it there!" He nearly shouted through the wind.

Axel would've loved to bark the Nocturne back inside the shelter but glanced behind himself. Sure enough, there was enough of close by and strong looking palm trees. Grinning Axel did as Demyx had told him. "Thanks…" He whispered while jamming the shelter piece on its place. "Tie it up, Dem!" Axel commanded while throwing the vine to the Nocturne. Demyx nodded and vanished back inside the shelter to tie one side fully to the tree they used as the roof part.

Axel put the other side's part on its place but was having hard time to hold it there. "Demyx! Hurry up!" Axel shouted in panic. Demyx did all he could to tie the shelter parts into the wood.

"Ax! Put some rocks or something heavy around the shelter piece!" Demyx screamed his advice while praying the knots he had done would hold. Axel worked outside the shelter trying hard to jam the north side's shelter part.

Eventually Axel crawled under the shelter while dripping with water. "Ax…" Demyx whispered worriedly. Axel tried to smile a little while going as close to the start of the tree as he could. He motioned Demyx to follow and with swift move tied the Nocturne into the tree.

"Just in case…" Axel whispered while tying himself too. Demyx nodded while slightly trembling. Now all they could do was pray their work would hold.

Only few minutes later from the second they both had tied into the tree, the full force of the storm hit the island. Thunder cracked in the sky, striking few long bolts into the ground too. The rain kept going from harder than hard rain to hail. Demyx trembled even harder and Axel hugged him as close as he could while trying to sooth him. _"I just wish the hail won't do holes into our little shelter…"_ Axel wondered worriedly. "Demyx…" Axel whispered but he wasn't sure if the Nocturne even heard him through his own fear, trembling and the storm.

Axel sighed while trying to stay calm. "Demyx." He called again and this time Demyx stirred a little to show he was listening. Axel smiled little sadly while desperately thinking what to say to the Nocturne. He had to get the musician to talk and calm down. "Do you remember your real name, Dem?" The Flurry finally questioned.

Demyx blinked few times. "My real name?" He questioned little puzzled. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, the name before the Organization." The Flurry explained. Demyx thought for a while. Axel smiled. The least was that he got the Nocturne to think something else than his fear and the raging storm that threatened to tear their shelter off of its place.

"It's Myde… What about you?" Demyx replied quietly. Axel smiled. He had succeeded.

"It's Lea." He replied with a slight grin. "What about your past? Anything interesting to tell out?" The Flurry continued.

Demyx sighed. "What you think as interesting?" He questioned little irritated. Axel was little startled by the question.

"Uh… Just tell whatever you want to tell about your past, that is…" He replied little nervously. Demyx frowned a little.

"Why you want to know 'bout my past life, huh?" The Nocturne questioned slightly puzzled. Axel gulped. He wasn't willing to tell it was to keep the musician out of his fear and all that.

"Um…" Axel started and thought frantically a reason for wanting to know more about the musician. "Just interested. Willing to learn to know you." He finally said little sheepishly. Demyx didn't really buy that one.

"Wouldn't it be nicer to learn to know me while in the Orgy than before it?" Demyx questioned little suspiciously. Axel chuckled nervously.

"Well…" He started but was coming with blank ideas. _"Shit! What am I supposed to say?"_ Axel panicked a little while thinking hard. Demyx sighed before nearly shrieking at one really loud thunder roar. It shocked the Flurry too who held even tighter to the young musician.

The duo was quiet for a while. They listened to the storm roar around the island and how their shelter kept on flapping in attempt of getting free. Demyx started to tremble again and he was close to tears. Axel started to run his hand around the musician to sooth him while murmuring reassuring words. "Come on, Dem… Just tell me anything about your past…" Axel whispered quietly while trying to get the Nocturne to talk.

Eventually after long coaxing, Demyx started to ramble. He wasn't sure if he was making any sense but Axel seemed to be happy just by listening the Nocturne rant. _"As long as I can keep him talking, he won't think about the storm and all that…"_ Axel thought with a slight smile. Most of Demyx's talk went past Axel without really understanding. Some sentences stayed in his mind for a while but nothing really seemed enough of important. Demyx just kept on ranting about anything and everything. He even went that far the he unconsciously repeated some sentenced few times between other things. Yet, some of the things Demyx said did stay in Axel's mind for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure if those were true or not but he wasn't sure he'd ever find the truth for those.

Eventually, without either one's notion, they fell asleep. The storm started little by little to calm down and left the abused island alone. Eventually, few hours before the two Nobodies woke up, the storm had gone past.

Axel yawned a little while blinking his eyes open. The first thing he realized was the fact there was no storm raging around anymore. The Flurry smiled before glancing down. Demyx was nowhere to be found.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!

Me: *evil grin* Another cliffhanger!


	10. The Shelter

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

The Shelter

Axel freaked out. He looked around to notice that the shelter had managed through the storm. He nearly cut the rope but luckily managed to open the knot before nearly dashing out of small shelter. "Demyx!" Axel screamed in panic. He was not going to lose the Nocturne now. Not after they survived that darn storm.

"Don't yell. I'm right here." Demyx nearly grumbled. Axel spun around in a flash and stared at the Nocturne. "I woke up an hour or so ago and decided to check our shelter parts." The musician explained while sitting on the ground and carefully going through the north side's shelter part. "Seems like four levels of clay and leaves holds through a storm…" He mumbled.

Axel crashed to his knees while sighing in relief. "Demyx… Never do that ever again… You freaked the hell out of me." He whispered and Demyx glanced towards the Flurry. The small annoyed glance turned into slight worry the second his eyes locked into Axel.

The Nocturne stopped his work and slightly frowned at the Flurry. "Axel?" Demyx whispered little worriedly. Axel chuckled before crawling to the musician. Before Demyx even knew what had happened, the Flurry already hugged him.

"I was so worried 'bout you…" Axel whispered. Demyx sighed and relaxed.

"Sorry…" The Sitarist whispered before smiling a little. "I'm fine, Ax. I think I can walk inside of few days. Then we'll get the shelter fully done." Demyx smiled. Axel nodded while slightly tightening the hug.

They moved slowly back to the shore. This time Demyx half stumbled through the jungle but Axel got enough of that quite soon. He put the shelter pieces down and quite fluently took the Nocturne to his back. "You're not walking any longer for today." He stated. Demyx pouted a little and sighed but didn't complain on any other way. Axel only chuckled while carrying the musician to the shore.

After Demyx was securely on the one piece of their soon to be shelter, Axel looked around on the beach. "The island seems to survive really well from the storms…" He muttered. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Of course it does. It's in middle of the sea and still green and working. It just has to survive or it'll be down in the sea." Demyx stated while looking around too. "We probably should start the fire once again…" Demyx whispered before continuing: "Not to mention about our little shelter too…"

Axel nodded. "I fetch what you need on the fire and then I'll continue with rest of the shelter parts." Demyx didn't have much of time to say a thing before Axel was gone already. The Flurry did come back quite soon with branches and leaves. Smiling, he carefully put them next to the Nocturne before starting to help with the fire.

Demyx frowned a little. "Didn't ya say I'll handle the fire and you'll just bring what I need?" He questioned. Axel chuckled and shrugged.

"Decided to do more." The Flurry replied with a smile while putting the rocks around the fire place. He watched how Demyx worked with getting the fire living again. "You're amazing…" Axel whispered quietly. Demyx was little startled before he blushed a little.

By the end of the third day after the harder storm, Axel came back out of the jungle empty handed. He shook his head little sadly. "Couldn't find any more of vines." He stated while sitting down next to the Nocturne. Demyx looked little thoughtful before grinning.

"It doesn't have to be vines. It could be really high grass too. And I think I did see some of that around the place where we kept the shelter several nights ago." He stated with a smile. Axel blinked and started to think. Grinning, he nodded and stood up again.

"Okay, camping master. I'll go check and bring some along." Axel nodded before heading back into the jungle. Demyx smiled brightly when Axel came back with long grass parts. "You think these will work?" He questioned. Demyx nodded eagerly.

The days went past quite fast. Demyx started to walk again and eventually head to the ocean to fetch clay to finish the parts of the shelter. They made few extra levels of clay and leaves to the pieces just in case. Eventually the pieces of the shelter were ready.

"So… Now what?" Axel questioned while checking that everything was perfect on the pieces of the shelter. Demyx grinned.

"Now is the last part of the shelter to be done!" He exclaimed happily and looked around in the beach. Eventually he walked little bit closer to the jungle but left few meters off of it. Marking his place, Demyx returned to take the biggest piece of the shelter pieces. Axel kept watching little puzzled while Demyx put the piece on the ground and marked its place.

Right after that Demyx moved the piece off of his way and started to dig. "Uh… Demyx?" Axel questioned. Demyx grinned without stopping his digging.

"We'll do the shelter into the sand! The storms can't touch it and it'll be hidden." Demyx explained. Still, it didn't fully explain all for Axel.

"I think your idea's missing some parts." He whispered while coming to dig with his friend. Demyx chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. It doesn't." He stated before starting to explain:"Three of the parts are going to be the walls to keep the sand from crashing on us. One piece is the roof which will be hidden in the sand. One part is going to be the floor and one piece will be the door."

Axel blinked at the Nocturne. He glanced at the shelter pieces. Then he chuckled. "No wonder you made 'em different sized." Demyx nodded eagerly. "Okay, let's get this done!" Axel exclaimed and started to dig with new strength. Demyx chuckled a little while doing his part and watching Axel's work.

By the evening the whole shelter was ready. They had few steps down to their shelter and the door did work perfectly. The pieces of the shelter were firm yet the door did move in the small rut without problems. The two owners of the new shelter watched their work quite proudly.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Never thought to do something like this." He whispered with a smile. Demyx chuckled.

"You like it?" He questioned and all Axel could do was to nod. Demyx beamed. "I knew it!" Axel laughed and slightly ruffled the Nocturne's hair that had been quite flat for the past weeks after the first storm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!


	11. The Dangers of The Jungle

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

The Dangers of The Jungle

They had had luck in finding a small pond from inside the jungle. It had had a slight waterfall which wasn't falling from any higher than two or three meters. Yet, that small pond was good enough for them to wash up a little once in a while.

When the evening fell and the weather started to get colder, the duo went to their new shelter. Demyx had worked on a small blanket, but it was _small_. It barely was even enough for other one of them. "I knew I should've done it bigger." Demyx mumbled little sadly. Axel just shook his head while Demyx tried desperately to get the small leave-blanket to be enough for himself.

Demyx was trembling quite badly. The blanket was nowhere near of keeping him warm at all even though the door was closed and Axel kept warming the air with his body temperature. Eventually the Flurry had enough of watching Demyx's trembling and real fast hugged him as close as he could.

Demyx started to struggle a little. "Ax! I'm fine! Just…" Demyx started but Axel grinned like Cheshire's Cat.

"Shut up, you Dope! You're obviously freezing so just stay still and let me keep you warm!" Axel half snapped with a hint of humor in his voice. Demyx blinked few times before sighing and cuddling closer to Axel's chest.

"Fine…" He mumbled but he was already smiling. Axel's grin only widened. It didn't take long before both of them had fallen asleep in their small shelter.

Few days later the two of them were still at the island. Axel sighed while watching at the blue sky. Demyx was lying next to him and keeping his eyes closed. The water wielder was concentrating into the weather to find out when the next storm was going to hit the island. Finally Demyx opened his eyes. "Well?" Axel questioned.

"The next one, small storm, should be here at the dawn." Demyx replied with a slight smile. "The run in of our small shelter." He whispered. Axel chuckled before sighing.

"Do you have any ideas when we'll be found?" Axel whispered quietly. Demyx shrugged sadly.

"I have no idea of that… But I kinda wish they'll come soon…" The Nocturne replied sadly. Axel only nodded while watching the small pieces of clouds fly past.

In the next morning Demyx woke up to the sound of rain. He carefully left from next to Axel and checked the door. It was secured and no water seemed to come through. Demyx nodded quite satisfied and sat down to the blanket he had made bigger so they both would fit under it. Closing his eyes, the Nocturne started to listen to the song of the rain. With a sad smile Demyx whispered one thing: "Even if I can't use my element or my Sitar, I still can hear the music in the rain…"

Axel had actually woken up when Demyx moved away from his grip. With half opened eyes, Axel watched Demyx check the door and then just sit there listening to the music. The Flurry smiled a little when he heard Demyx's words.

The small storm was gone before it even started. "Guess our little shelter's really good one." Axel stated and slightly startled the musician. Axel chuckled. "Sorry… Didn't mean to startle you."

Demyx glared at the Flurry for a while before sighing, shaking his head and chuckling too. "It's OK. I just listened to the rain." He replied. Axel nodded while sitting up. Demyx smiled while going to open the door. "And as I guessed…" He whispered with a triumphant smile before continuing: "The sand does take the water quite well."

Axel smiled with a nod. "That's good. So, shall we head out to the day light now?" He questioned grinning. Demyx nodded and walked up the strangely still there being stairs.

Demyx sat on the sand and glanced at the stairs. "Hmm… We probably should do something for the stairs too, so they'd stay working whole time…" Demyx mused. Axel chuckled but nodded.

"Some more branches, long grass, clay and leaves and it'll be done." Axel replied with a grin. Demyx laughed but nodded.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed happily. "Shall we start with it, then?" He questioned with wide smile. Axel chuckled but nodded and followed the musician into the jungle.

They walked quite far into the jungle while gathering fallen sticks, some fruits and other eatable things as well as some leaves into the small baskets Demyx had created. Suddenly Axel stopped. "Dem, don't move…" He whispered little fearfully. The Flurry had noticed huge black spider crawling up on Demyx's back towards the Nocturne's shoulder.

"Huh?" Demyx questioned and turned his head to see his friend but right then the spider got to his shoulder. Demyx screamed in pure terror and Axel tried his best to get the bug off of his friend.

"Don't move, damn it!" Axel screamed and managed to brush the spider off of Demyx's shoulder. But the creature wasn't willing to give up on the fight and instead of falling to ground it managed to climb to Axel's hand. The Flurry screamed on top of his lungs while flailing his hand up and down. Demyx, even though still terrified, tried his best to get the spider off of Axel.

The spider jumped to the Nocturne's hand and bit. Demyx screamed even harder than ever before. Axel managed to strike the spider off and pulled the musician away from the area where the bug had fallen. "Demyx?" Axel questioned worriedly. The musician was trembling and leaned heavily against the Flurry.

"Ax… I don't feel too good…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel got even more worried but he nearly panicked when the Nocturne fell unconscious. The Flurry screamed Demyx's name before carefully picking the unconscious musician up and rushed him back to the daylight and their small camping area.

"Demyx! God damn it, wake up!" Axel screamed in panic while trying to find out what had happened at the jungle. When he took the musician's gloves off, Axel nearly stared at the small bite mark on the water wielder's hand. "Shit… What the fuck I'm supposed to do?" He mumbled in pure panic.

Axel started to pace while racking his mind for information. Eventually the Flurry decided to try and suck the poison out of his friend. "Don't you fucking die on me now, Dem… Don't you dare…" Axel whispered while trying to calm down and save his friend's life.

Axel barely slept while watching over his friend through the night. He kept on keeping the fire alive. The Flurry was quite sure he had managed to get all of the poison out and once after that, he had used one of the burning branches to burn the bitten are on Demyx's hand. And on that process the fire wielder had managed to burn his hands a little, but he didn't give a damn about it.

By the evening of the next day, Demyx started to stir. He coughed few times while trying to get up but Axel pushed him down. "Oh god, Dem! You're okay…" Axel whispered, lay down next to the musician and hugged him as close as he could get the Nocturne. "I was so fucking worried 'bout you…"

Demyx blinked few times in confusion before sighing. "Ax…" He called quietly and the Flurry hummed a little to show he was listening. "I don't know what you've done but you saved my life… Thank you…" Demyx whispered and carefully turned around in his friend's arms. The musician smiled and snuggled little closer to the heat of his friend's body.

Axel sighed in relief. "To be honest, I'm not sure either what I did but I'm more than grateful that you're okay…" The Flurry whispered while finally calming down. Demyx fell slowly asleep on Axel's arms and the Flurry followed him quite fast.

On the next day, Demyx was first one to wake up. While looking down to his sleeping friend, the musician noticed the slight burn marks on the Flurry's hands. Demyx frowned a little but carefully left from next to Axel into the jungle. He didn't go far but he managed to gather the needed things to heal the burns.

Demyx's other hand was slightly sore but Axel had managed to get all of the poison out and fixed the situation well. Once Demyx was ready with Axel's slight burns, the musician worked with his own hand. "Dem?" Axel called slightly sleepily when he woke up after Demyx was done with the healing of the burns.

"I'm here, Ax. No worries…" Demyx replied with a smile. The Flurry sat up and carefully hugged the musician. The Nocturne sighed happily and nearly melted into the hug. "Thank you, Axel, for saving my life…" Demyx whispered while closing his eyes.

Axel chuckled slightly. "It's nothing, Dem." He replied while taking once a deep breath. The Flurry was more than grateful that his friend was alright. He couldn't even imagine himself alone in that darn island.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The next chapter comes once I get one review for the story. Thank You!


	12. Back Home

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Thanks to both Sekisetsu Komoriuta and Dance. Grimmjow. Dance for their help! (Sorry, had to put spaces between the second helper's name since it wasn't shown right.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Island Adventure  
**

Back Home

The days went past without much of trouble. They worked with the stairs for few days. In the end the stairs were having holes for the water to get through into the sand but enough of leaves and sticks so the stairs wouldn't lose their shape. Demyx worked with the last things into the stairs when cold rain started. Axel retreated into their shelter while Demyx handled the work to end.

During the night Demyx started to cough and shiver slightly. Axel was getting worried but he couldn't do much to help the Nocturne. All he could do was to keep him warm and, with Demyx's instructions, made some food for the two of them. Luckily it wasn't anything worse than common cold.

After few days Demyx was back to his feet. The duo kept the fire alive and Demyx worked with food. They fetched mostly the food from the jungle but sometimes the Nocturne decided to try and get some fishes. The musician was grateful that the fire wielder actually accepted fish and other sea creatures as food.

Days started to get quiet. Neither really knew what to talk about and Demyx didn't want to be without doing anything. So, since he was a musician, Demyx started to do something he couldn't really live without… Musical instruments. Axel watched quite interested how Demyx worked with wood and leaves to create something simple but with such a beautiful sound.

With time, they also started to work with something else. Seafood and fruits were good but Axel wanted something more too, so they started to work with few weapons and traps. Demyx wasn't too happy about it but he did understand Axel's side of the situation.

With all of things created, the two of them started to get bored. They lay on the sand when Demyx glanced towards their small hideout. Suddenly he grinned and whispered something to the Flurry. Axel frowned a little before glancing towards their shelter, thought for a while and nodded.

Several days later duo had created a small roof for their place. On that way the water didn't get chances of getting into their stairs. And this simple creation gave them something to work on and keep the boredom off.

The days went past quite fast in the end. The duo were lying on the sand once again and watching the white clouds fly past. Suddenly they noticed something in the sky. Demyx blinked few times quite puzzled. "Ax… What's that?" He questioned little worriedly. Axel shrugged.

The light ball they saw was coming closer whole time. Demyx stood up and took few steps backwards in slight fear but Axel, who had also stood up, stood his ground before grinning. "It's a Gummi Ship! They've found us!" Axel shouted in pure joy. Demyx blinked few times before recognizing it.

"Yes!" Demyx screamed and started to jump up and down in joy.

And sure enough, in the Gummi Ship was the mark of the Organization. It landed not too far from the two Nobodies who nearly ran to the space ship. "Finally! It took you guys long enough." Axel huffed with a grin when the door to the ship opened.

Zexion and Roxas came out of the ship. "Finally! I already started to think we'd never find you guys!" Roxas exclaimed before hugging both of his friends.

"What took you so long?" Axel questioned grinning. Roxas sighed and looked at Zexion.

"When you two didn't come back after week long vacation, we decided to track down your Gummi Ship." Zexion started. "It wasn't hard to find. The thing was that the memory was damaged."

"Damaged? Not like erased or something?" Demyx questioned little puzzled. Zexion sighed.

"Damaged just like I said. The ship had gone through a lot but I managed to get enough of information and put our searching area into two days trip from the World That Never Was." The Schemer explained little annoyed.

"Lucky that we weren't somewhere else. Like kidnapped from here or something." Axel stated with a grin. Before Zexion had chance to answer, Roxas opened already his mouth.

"I did fear for it! I told that to Zexion and he said that if that was to be true then we might never find you guys!" Roxas exclaimed worriedly. Axel chuckled.

"Well, you've found us. How about we'd leave this place behind now or what, Dem?" Axel stated and glanced at the Nocturne. Demyx nodded and nearly bounced into the Gummi Ship. Axel laughed but followed his friend quite fast.

The first thing Demyx did after a long shower and styling his hair was to take out his precious Sitar. Once Axel had washed up too and checked his hair, he just followed the music and quietly sat next to the Sitarist with closed eyes.

While Axel listened to the music and Demyx concentrated fully on his doing, Roxas watched the duo from the door. He smiled and shook his head a little. Those two had gotten quite close at that small island.

Zexion came there too and real fast checked Demyx's legs. He changed the leaf / vine bandages into real ones and checked the wounds. Those had healed strangely well. Right after that both Zexion and Roxas left the two Nobodies alone. The next time they checked on them, both had fallen asleep with a smile on their lips and Axel held the Nocturne as close as he could.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


End file.
